The present invention relates to novel fungicidal N-polyhaloalkyl- or vinyl-thio substituted-ethanesulfonamide compounds.
Certain trichloromethane sulfenic acid derivatives, N-polyhaloalkylthio compounds and N-polyhaloalkylthio, N-aryl-substituted sulfonamides have pesticidal activity including activity as fungicides and insecticides. (See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,779,788; 2,779,941; 3,178,447; 4,068,000; 4,092,429; and 4,350,831.) However, many of such compounds have severe toxicity problems, especially with regard to skin toxicity (and thus irritation) which greatly limits their usefulness due to problems associated with their application and handling.